


Hair Raising

by badskippy



Series: Bagginshield One-Offs [25]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Funny, Hair Kink, Long Hair, M/M, long hair sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy
Summary: Bilbo loves Thorin's hair when it's down.  Like, he REALLY LOVES IT!  But what he doesn't know is ... Thorin knows it too.





	1. A Hair Raising Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/gifts), [aquileaofthelonelymountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquileaofthelonelymountain/gifts), [whyisitclever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyisitclever/gifts), [Neeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeka/gifts), [@nerdeeart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40nerdeeart).



> This is based on this prompt from Tumblr ...
> 
> Person B of your OTP has really nice long hair that they usually wear tied up. However, Person A really enjoys seeing them with their hair down. Person B finds this out one day, and starts purposely wearing their hair down around the house just to see Person A’s reaction.

* * *

 

 

 

            “THORIN!”  Bilbo called out, looking at his phone, checking the time.  “WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE TO DWALIN’S PARTY!”

            “We have plenty of time,” Thorin said, coming into the room, behind Bilbo.

            “I hope so!” Bilbo put his phone in his back pocket.  “Because I want to stop along the way and--”  Bilbo turned and came to a complete stop - even his brain momentarily stopped - and stood there with his mouth gaping.

            “Stop where?”

            Bilbo couldn’t speak!  He had to remember to breathe!

            Thorin’s hair was down.  It was loose.  And not only that, but it was still damp, which caused it to curl, almost in ringlets, rather than lay in its usual cascade of waves.  It was unfair.  It was obscene!   _No one should be that gorgeous_ , Bilbo thought through his dreamy haze.  But yet, there stood his boyfriend, his love, his one and only, looking like a porn model in clothes, his beard full but trim, his shirt unbuttoned, hairy chest on display and his hair, _LOOKING LIKE THAT?!_

            “Is something the matter?”

            Bilbo continued to stare.  “Your ...” Bilbo cleared his throat to control his stammer.  “Your hair is ... down.”  Every time Thorin wore his hair free, Bilbo lost his mind!  It was such a turn on!  He could feel his member getting a bit ... _chubby._

            Thorin nodded.  “It’s still wet.”

            “Don’t you want to ...” Bilbo cleared his throat again; it wasn’t helping.  “You know ... tie it back or put it ... up?”

            “Oh, no!” Thorin shook his head.  “Not until it’s dry!”

            Thorin ran his fingers through his mane, giving his head a little shake and that only made it worse!  Now his hair was fuller, thicker, and was a mix of both ringlets _and_ waves that flowed over his shoulders, reaching just about the middle of his back!  Bilbo was getting hard.

            “If you’re ready," Thorin offered, "I can drive.”

            “NO!”   _Oh my, God!_  The thought of sitting there for the whole drive with nothing to do but look at Thorin’s hair was not a good idea!  Bilbo would end up forcing Thorin to pull over at the nearest, secluded spot and having a quickie right there in the car!  “No, I’ll drive.”  Bilbo needed the distraction of driving.

            “Are you _okay_?!”

            Bilbo nodded.  “I’m fine.”  He grabbed his keys and headed quickly for the front door.

 

\-----ooooo-----

 

 

 

 

            Thorin had to work hard not to laugh!  It was so awesome!

            A few weeks prior, they’d been at Dis’ place for a family gathering and while talking privately with his sister, Thorin had made an offhand comment about cutting his hair short.

             _“I wouldn't do that!” She insisted, looking horrified._

             _“Why not?  It gets in the way.”_

_“Bilbo will be so upset!”_

_Thorin made a face.  “I doubt it!  It’s always getting in his mouth when we ...” he paused, then looked at her pointedly.  “You know.”_

_Dis had laughed.  “And I doubt your doubt!   Have you really never noticed how he looks at you when you wear your hair down?!”_

_“What?!”_

_Dis reached out and pulled Thorin’s hair-tie out, letting it fall free._

_"Hey!”_

_“Now look at him.”_

_Thorin turned, slowly, he didn’t want Bilbo to be on to them, but when he caught sight of his partner, Bilbo was just standing there, dumbfounded, staring at Thorin.  Staring at his hair!  Thorin was shocked!  He left it free for the remainder of the party and when they got home, they had the most amazing, hottest sex that night they had ever had!_

            From then on, Thorin took every opportunity to wear his hair down.  And every time?  BAMM!  Hot sex.

            And from the look Bilbo had worn tonight when it was wet?  Well, Thorin hoped they’d make it to a spot he found along the way to Dwalin’s place, that was nice and secluded!   Perfect for pulling over and having a hot, car sex session!

 

 

 


	2. A Hair Raising Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what DID happen after Bilbo and Thorin left for Dwalin's party??
> 
> Now you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many asked for this and frankly ... I didn't want to write it the second part as a stand-alone fic. can a one-off have two chapters?? maybe they aren't supposed to, but ... well, this one does. sue me.

* * *

 

 

            “Where have you two been?!” Dwalin demanded the second he opened his front door.

            “I, um ...” Bilbo stammered, as he stepped inside. “I ... had Thorin, um ...”

            “We stopped along the way,” Thorin said, fidgeting with his shirt as he followed Bilbo. He thrust a large bag of crisps into Dwalin’s hand. “We got these.”

            Dwalin looked down at the bag then gave Thorin a quick once over, apparently taking in the un-tucked shirt, which wasn’t buttoned correctly, and messy man-bun. “Thanks,” he said dryly. “Not like we don’t already have about fifty bags.”

            Bilbo turned a tad red but said nothing, just pushed through into the house while Thorin stood there, giving Dwalin a glare.

            “There’s a word you need to become familiar with,” Thorin snarked, rolling his shoulders. “Grateful.”

            “Fuck ‘ _grateful,_ ’” Dwalin said, smirking. “What the bloody hell did you two get up to?  And _don’t_ give me any shit about stopping at the shops to get fucking crisps!”

            Thorin cleared his throat and checked to see if anyone was taking any notice. He turned, shut the front door, then subtly nodded in the direction of Dwalin’s bedroom, a clear indication for Dwalin to follow him. Once in the bedroom, he headed towards the bathroom.

            Dwalin, meanwhile, threw the bag of crisps on the bed before joining Thorin in the bathroom. He stayed quiet as Thorin unbuttoned his shirt, correct it and then tuck it into his jeans. Thorin then released his hair, ran his fingers through it – it wasn't like the bald Dwalin had a comb or brush for Thorin to use – and then redid the man-bun neatly. But when Thorin looked in the mirror and sighed, Dwalin had to ask, “So what happened?”

            Thorin chewed on his answer, almost literally so, before saying, “I’ve been wearing my hair down a lot.”

            Dwalin nodded. “I hope that sentence leads to an answer of my question.”

            Thorin rolled his eyes. “Let’s just say ... Bilbo ... likes my hair down.”

            Dwalin laughed heartily at that. “No shit!”

            Thorin was more than surprised. “You knew?!”

            "Hard to miss," Dwalin said, wearing a smug expression. “He looks like someone whacked him in the head with a trout!

            Thorin was not amused. “Well, it wasn't that funny tonight.”

 

\-----ooooo-----

 

            Ori moved through the place, smiling and asking if anyone needed anything, if they were having a good time, but he was also looking for something, or rather someone actually.

            He found them by the punch bowl.

            “Bilbo!”

            Bilbo nearly jumped out of his skin. “Don’t do that!”

            Ori giggled. “Have a few more drinks of that punch. That’s Dwalin’s special recipe ... it’ll help.”

            “I doubt it,” Bilbo said, downing a large plastic cup of punch and immediately refilling it.

            Ori's _'friend sense'_ went off.  “What’s wrong?!” Ori gave Bilbo a quick look, much as Dwalin had done with Thorin, but Ori didn’t find anything to laugh about. “Did something happen?! Did you and Thorin have a fight?!”

            Bilbo took a drink of his punch. “No.”

            “Did he say something mean to you?”

            “No.”

            “Well, something happened!” Ori was not happy. “I’m going to go speak to him and—”

            “NO!” Bilbo hissed out in a loud whisper.

            “Bilbo—”

            “It’s nothing like that!” Bilbo said, keeping his voice low.

            Taking Bilbo’s cue, Ori leaned close and whispered, “Then what is it?!”

            Bilbo looked around to see if they were being overheard. “Thorin ... Thorin’s been wearing his hair down.”

            Ori smiled. “You must love that!”

            Bilbo was not laughing. “He wore it down as we left.”

            Ori bit his lip to keep from laughing. “Oh, dear.”

            “Oh, dear indeed.”   

            Ori had a vision of Bilbo and Thorin rolling around on the entryway floor.  “Should I guess that is why you are late?”

            Bilbo gave Ori a glare that said that he wasn’t going to answer the question, but there was something else in the look that tipped Ori off to the situation.

            “Oh my, God!” Ori giggled. “Did you two ... _in the car_ ... on the way here?!”  Bilbo turned red again and took another large gulp of his drink, not looking at Ori this time. Ori didn’t need to Bilbo to speak.  Ori laughed but kept it low. “God! Dwalin and I haven’t done that since we were teens!”

            Bilbo huffed. “Do you think Thorin and I do that on a regular basis?!” Bilbo downed the remainder of his drink then poured himself a third drink.

            Ori took a breath and sighed, but couldn’t keep from smiling, asking, “Was it not as good as you hoped?” Voicing his reasoning for Bilbo’s upset.

            “Oh, no,” Bilbo said, turning redder. “That wasn’t the problem.”

            Ori was confused. “What was the problem?”

            “The police.”

 

\-----ooooo-----

 

            “Are you fucking with me?!”

            Thorin shook his head. “I was close,” he said, holding up an index finger and thumb just a centimetre apart. “This close. I was just about to ... put out Bilbo’s fire with a good ... spray of my hose.”  Dwalin laughed at that.  “But a second later,” Thorin closed his eyes at the memory, “the car from flooded with the bright light of a cop’s torch.”

            “Oh, shit!”

            Thorin nodded. “And the cop was a real slick git about it at first. He was all, like ... ‘ _Evening, boys. Need a jump_?’”

            Dwalin huffed out a laugh. “Cheeky fucker.”

            “Bilbo was embarrassed of course.”

            “Of course.”

            “I was too, but ... you know ... it wasn’t like I was going to see the guy again, so I didn’t care in the end.”

            “Very true.”

            “But as we were we scrambling to get dressed, the cop got all high and mighty and started in about how regardless of orientation public sex was still illegal and we were old enough to know better or at least he hoped we were intelligent enough to know how stupid and ridiculous it was and ... blah, blah, blah.”

            “Jesus fucking Christ,” Dwalin swore. “Like he never did any shit like that when he was fucking young!”

            Thorin shrugged. “I ignored most of what he said, I just wanted to be done with it. But Bilbo ...”

            Dwalin nodded. He knew. “How bad did he take it?”

            “He was stammering out apologies and ‘yes, sir’ left, right and centre.”

            “Oh, man!” Dwalin was a funny sort, he was one of the toughest men Thorin knew, even to the point of being an arse at times, but whenever Bilbo got upset, Dwalin got very protective and sensitive; naturally he was even worse when it was Ori that was upset.

            Thorin nodded, saying soberly, “It got worse.”

            “Worse? How?”

            “The cop kept going on to the point that Bilbo started crying.”

            “That’s not right!”

            “I guess the cop got the reaction he wanted because he starting saying that it was perfectly within his right to arrest us and take us to jail and maybe he should call our parents because we were acting like a couple of idiot kids.”

            “No, fucking way!”

            Thorin shook his head. “The second he mentioned parents, Bilbo started sobbing.”

            “Ah, Jesus!”

            “The cop finally saw that he’d taken it too far—”

            “You think?!”

            “—because he started trying to backpedal and saying that he didn’t say he was going to take us, only that he had the right too ...”

            “Like that fucking helped!”

            Thorin shook his head again. “It only made it worse and Bilbo started hyperventilating and ... I thought he was going have a fucking heart attack right there!”

            “Fuck!”

            “It took me and the cop at least fifteen minutes to calm Bilbo down. I kept telling him that it was okay and the cop kept saying that he wasn’t taking us to jail or even arresting us.” Thorin sighed. “When it was over, the cop gave us a warning and left. I think he was a bit unnerved and made a run for it.”

            “Serves the cheeky bastard right, scaring Bilbo like that!”

           

\-----ooooo-----

 

            “Oh, sweetie,” Ori said, putting a comforting arm around Bilbo’s shoulder.

            Bilbo was on the verge of tears again. “All I kept thinking about was what my parents would say ... what _Thorin’s_ parents would say ... if we got arrested!”

            Ori held Bilbo close. “Now you know perfectly well that your mothers would be more upset _at the police_ for arresting you over something like that than at either of you.” Belladonna Baggins and Freya Durin were petite women who had tea together regularly, swapped recipes, went shopping and did all those lovely motherly things so effortlessly, that Delia Smith, Nigella Lawson, Jane Asher and Martha Stewart would all turn green with envy. But let anyone go after either of their boys, or God forbid _both boys_ , then the ‘Little ladies from Leicester’, turned into great dragons of fire protecting their babies. “And Thorin’s father would just shrug and be all, ‘ _What’s the big deal_?’”

            Bilbo huffed out a little laugh and smile at that, but it faded quickly. “But my father would be horribly disappointed.”

            Ori had a retort for that. “For about five seconds, and then he’d be all worried about you being hurt and upset.”

            “Maybe. But he’d be mad at Thorin for a good long while. He already looks at Thorin like he robbed the cradle.” Which was patently ridiculous since Bilbo was actually the older one by three months.

            “Your father likes Thorin. He just doesn’t like to think of his sweet, wee boy being all grown-up.”

            Bilbo did laugh at that. “True that.”

            “Bilbo.”

            Bilbo and Ori turned around and found their partners standing there.

            “Can I speak with you,” Thorin asked. “Alone.”

            Dwalin said nothing, just reached out, took Ori’s hand and they walked off, leaving Thorin and Bilbo behind. Thorin took Bilbo’s hand and led them to the kitchen. There was a couple there making out, but as Thorin came through the door, they quickly jumped apart and made an exit. Thorin got a couple of beers from the fridge, popped the tops and handed one to Bilbo. Thorin took a huge gulp, drinking half of his in a go, while Bilbo stood still, merely holding his bottle. Thorin wiped his mouth with the back of a hand and cleared his throat.

            Bilbo stayed quiet, he knew Thorin was building up to say something intense or serious.

            “I’m sorry,” Thorin said finally, looking down at his feet.

            “For what?”

            “For ... everything.”

            Bilbo sighed. “It wasn’t your fault.”

            “It was.”

            “It wasn’t. Neither of us exercised restraint and—”

            “No. It was me ... fucking around ... teasing you ... wearing my hair down.”

            Bilbo was gob-smacked, incredulous. “You did that on purpose?!”

            Thorin nodded but still would not meet Bilbo’s gaze.

            “What were you thinking?!”

            Thorin cleared his throat. “I ... I thought it was fun.”

            “Fun?!”

            Thorin shrugged. “You ... liked it. Your reaction was great—”

            “Oh, thanks!”

            “—we had great ... you know, and it ... was amazing.”

            “So great sex was your only reason?!”

            “I wanted—”

            “You could have just asked, you know!”

            Thorin was red-faced, ashamed.

            “Why did you do it?!”

            Thorin opened his mouth but nothing came out.

            “Why?!” Bilbo was annoyed, he was hurt, he was really mad! Why would Thorin do such a thing to him? Hadn’t they been together long enough just be open and honest with each other? So, why would Thorin do it?

            Thorin swallowed, and in a small voice said, “Because ... because I love you.”

            Bilbo closed his eyes and his anger evaporated; now he felt like a total shit. Of course Thorin loved him, told him all the time, confessed loving him so much that it almost hurt, so naturally, Thorin would want to be intimate. How could Bilbo stay mad at that?! Talk about unfair.

            “I’ll cut it short if you want.”

            “No!” Bilbo immediately reached out and pulled Thorin’s hair tie out, releasing his beautiful, gorgeous, lovely mane of hair, then pulled Thorin down so that their foreheads rested together, Thorin’s hair making a curtain about their faces, blocking out the rest of the world, and Bilbo whispered, “Don’t you dare.”

            “I’d do it for you,” Thorin said softly.

            “If it’s for me, then you leave it be.”

            Thorin chuckled, moving to kiss Bilbo’s nose before moving back again.

            “How about you make me a promise instead?”

            “Anything.”

            Bilbo smiled. “In the future, you don’t wear your hair down when we have to be somewhere important.”

            Thorin laughed and Bilbo felt much better now.

            “That way,” Bilbo said, “we won’t get into trouble again.”

            “I promise.”

            “Good. But ..." Bilbo turned cheeky, "you can wear it down at home anytime you want.” Bilbo pulled them together and shared a deep kiss; all was forgiven.

            “Does that mean,” Thorin said, smiling, holding Bilbo close, “That I can wear it down in the mornings?”

            “OH MY, GOD, NO!” Bilbo was horrified. “I’LL BE LATE EVERY DAY FOR WORK!”    

            They both laughed at that, but Thorin vowed silently to himself that he would wear his hair down on _a few_ mornings now and then.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the police scene in this was based on a real-life experience with yours truly ... I really did get out of a tight spot by having a panic attack when the cop thought he would threaten me with jail and I totally freaked! and like in the story, he totally panicked when I crumbled to the ground and almost passed out from not being able to breathe.


End file.
